


Heroes Rewards

by sheltie1987



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Multi, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 19:25:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheltie1987/pseuds/sheltie1987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the defeat of Gaea/Rhea Percy and Jason have a private party with a few girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heroes Rewards

**Heroes Rewards**

**By: Sheltie**

 

 

 

 

_I don’t own Percy Jackson series or Heroes of Olympus series at all_

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**A/N: got this idea from IEatYourSoul. Hope you like it. This is a Percy/Annabeth/Jason/Reyna/Piper M story. No slash in this at all. Should probably be in my PJ series, but decided not to with Jason being in it since in my PJ series Percy is the only male that gets it on with the girls. Other males are just referred to really. Oh, and there will be no Jason/Annabeth scenes. Sorry, just don’t feel right writing those at all. I am a Percabeth fan.**

 

 

 

 

 

**_Warning this is an M rated story_ **

 

 

 

Percy and Jason had beaten Gaea/Rhea and now it was time to celebrate. There was a huge party with both Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood campers mingling with one another laughing and having a good since they had won the war. But for the two heroes, well, they had a V.I.P. party waiting for them. They slipped away from everyone else and made their way to their destination. Once there they looked around once more to makes sure they weren’t followed. They then entered and found a feast for the eyes.

 

There in one humungous bed were Annabeth, Reyna, and Piper. All three were wearing sheer negligees. Annabeth in a blue one, Reyna in a red one, and Piper in a purple one. You could see their hard nipples and the sparse to no hair on their cunts. Annabeth had a nice C cup chest, Reyna had a B cup close to C cup chest, and Piper had a B cup chest. The same thing all of them shared was that they had fit and toned bodies due to their training they all had. None had an ounce of fat on them at all. But they still retained their curves.

 

“What took you two?” Annabeth asked.

 

“Had to make sure we weren’t being followed” Jason said.

 

Percy nodded since he so focused on staring at his girlfriend’s luscious body.

 

“Well then, are you ready for your rewards?” Reyna asked with a lustful look.

 

The two boys nodded eagerly. Their cocks were already at attention.

 

“What are you waiting for. Show us your stuff” Piper said.

 

Percy and Jason stripped out of their clothes and they stood there naked with their cocks pointing at the ceiling. Percy was the big and thick with Jason just slightly smaller and a tad thinner, but you’d need a measuring tools to make an exact comparison, but none of the girls really wanted to do that. They wanted to play with them instead. That’s a more worthwhile pursuit than measuring.

 

“Mmmm, ladies this is going to be a night we won’t forget” Annabeth said licking her lips.

 

Piper was drooling at the two pieces of man meat before her. Reyna’s were glued to the two meaty rods not sure which one to go after first if her darting eyes were any indication. Annabeth got things started. She hopped off the bed and knelt in front of her boyfriend. She took his cock in her mouth and began working him the way she knew he loved.

 

“Fuck Wise Girl, work my cock” Percy hissed.

 

Annabeth moaned as she took more and more of Percy in her mouth til it hit the back of her throat. She then began sucking, licking and bobbing her head. Percy placed a hand on the back of his girlfriend’s head to help her out.

 

Jason decided he wasn’t going to wait and headed over to the bed and got in-between the two remaining girls. He pulled the top part of both of their negligees down and attacked both of the breasts with his hands and mouth. One hand was working Piper’s fleshy globes as the other worked Reyna’s.

 

The two girls moaned as their heads lolled to the side.

 

“Oh Jason” they moaned.

 

Meanwhile Annabeth was still sucking on Percy’s cock. She kept sucking the rod in her mouth knowing just what she had to do to get Percy off.

 

Percy was now thrusting in short bursts in and out of Annabeth’s mouth.

 

Annabeth then added humming, which did Percy in.

 

“Fuck!” Percy shouted as he came.

 

Annabeth drank down as much as she could, but found it was too much and some of it leaked out of her mouth. She licked up all she could and looked up at her boyfriend with loving eyes.

 

“That was fucking amazing Wise Girl” Percy said.

 

Annabeth got up and they shared a kiss and heard moans from the bed and turned.

 

There they found Jason being tag-teamed by both Reyna and Piper. Both girls were licking Jason’s cock sharing it between them. It only got hotter with both girls kissing one another every so often and their tongues touching each other’s as they licked. Jason was lying on the bed groaning and thrusting his hips upwards.

 

“Enjoying yourself Jason?” Percy asked his friend.

 

Jason just gave Percy a thumbs up since he didn’t want to lift his head. This caused Percy to chuckle and Annabeth to giggle.

 

Percy then ripped off Annabeth’s lingerie off and without warning he rammed his cock into her core.

 

“OH GODS!” Annabeth screamed as she filled and stretched.

 

Percy whirled them around and pushed Annabeth up against the wall and began thrusting away at Annabeth. He reveled in feeling Annabeth’s cunt and how it squeezed him just right. She always knew what he liked and vice versa.

 

Meanwhile back on the bed Piper and Reyna was sharing kisses as their tongues licked and caressed Jason’s mighty meat. Jason didn’t know how much he could handle between the amazing tongue bath his little man was getting to watching the two girls make out with one another. It was just so damn hot.

 

“Shit, here it comes girls” Jason warned.

 

Jason erupted and both girls did their best to capture what they could of Jason’s demigod seed. It landed on their faces and hair. The girls after getting what they could themselves then moved and cleaned one another up. They licked each other’s face of Jason’s essence.

 

“Hmm, you taste so good Jason” Reyna said.

 

“Yes, but he tastes better on you” Piper said.

 

Reyna nodded in agreement.

 

Jason was panting slightly, but he wanted more.

 

“Okay girls, lie on top of one another and I’ll fuck you both” he said.

 

Piper and Reyna rushed into their new position with Reyna on top and Piper on the bottom. They lined their dripping pussies up so Jason could spear them without hassle. Jason moved around and eyed the delicious sight. He felt his cock cry out. He listened and started with Reyna first.

 

“GODS YES!” Reyna screamed as she was stuffed.

 

Back with Percy and Annabeth. The two were still going at it since they both knew how to draw one another out for the max amount of pleasure. Percy had his head buried in Annabeth’s sweaty chest licking, biting and sucking the daughter of Athena’s chest. Annabeth was rolling her head against the wall as she moaned out her pleasure.

 

“Yes Percy, yes. Oh fuck yes. Fuck me. It’s been so goddamn long since I’ve had your cock in me” she said.

 

Percy kept pumping as grunted and groaned every once and a while. This was his favorite thing hearing Annabeth beg him to fuck her. She sound so wantonly. It was music to his ears. He then felt her cunt clench around him and her juices spilled out of her twat running down her toned tanned legs to the floor below. Percy though kept going, he wasn’t done with her yet.

 

Jason was now alternating fucking Reyna and Piper’s cunts with him thrusting a couple times in each one then switch to the other and repeating the process. Reyna and Piper were making out heavily as they rubbed their bodies into the each other’s. Their hard nipples smacked against the other causing gasps as they grounded their clits together making them moan and come in many mini orgasms.

 

The bed was soaked with their combined juices as Jason kept going fucking them both. He marveled in the fact that both of their cunts were tight and he wouldn’t be able to tell the difference if he had his eyes closed. He would be only able to tell the difference by the sounds they made. They sounded so different.

 

“Oh gods Jason, fuck us. Fuck our pussies. We need your cock to spray your seed into us” Piper moaned.

 

“Yes Jason, thrust your mighty Gladius into us. We need it” Reyna groaned.

 

Jason grunted with every thrust he made in each of the girls’ juicy twats. He couldn’t believe how could it felt being in both of them. He kept going til he pulled out and sprayed his load all over both of their cores. He then fell back panting feeling like he had fought two giants at the same time.

 

Reyna and Piper got into a sixty-nine and began to clean one another up from the mess Jason left on their cunts. They liked it clean then began eating one another with a passion.

 

Percy was pumping in and out of Annabeth relentlessly and finally with one last hard thrust he fired his load into his loving girlfriend.

 

“Oh gods, I love feeling your seed in me Percy” Annabeth moaned as she was still on her high of her own orgasm.

 

“I love coming in you Annabeth” Percy said.

 

They kissed one another then parted and made their way to the bed where they found Reyna and Piper were still going at it.

 

“They’re hornier than fucking rabbits” Percy commented.

 

“Yeah, they are” Annabeth said as she eyed the very hot scene before her.

 

Piper and Reyna were munching one another’s sweet juicy cores like no tomorrow. They used their fingers to probe and thrust around as they nibbled on one another’s clits making them both moan loudly as they came once again.

 

“You alright there Jason?” Percy asked his fellow hero.

 

“Yeah, just need to rest. Never had fucked this much” Jason said.

 

“Too bad you don’t have Percy’s experience. He’s fucked many if not all the girls in Camp Half-Blood” Annabeth said with smugness and pride in her voice.

 

“How the Hades did he do that when you two are together?” Jason asked.

 

“Simple. He and I weren’t for a while as you know and even after we got together I gave him a certain number of free passes that he could use on other girls, but they had to pass my inspection first” Annabeth said.

 

“Which is?” Jason asked.

 

“I fucked them first and if I deemed them worthy then they’d get Percy’s cock” Annabeth said bluntly.

 

Jason’s eyes widen. Annabeth has got to be the best fucking girlfriend on the entire planet. She let her boyfriend do whoever she approved and she only approved them if she got first dibs and deemed them worthy. He needed to find a girl like that.

 

Finally Piper and Reyna broke their passionate position and looked up at the other three. Juices covered their faces, but neither one seem to mind it at all. Annabeth moved in and cleaned the two of them up with her tongue. Reyna and Piper closed their eyes relishing in Annabeth’s tongue bath.

 

“So who is up for more?” Reyna asked as she eyed Percy’s cock.

 

“Well, who do you want?” Annabeth asked knowing where Reyna’s eyes were.

 

Reyna just scooted herself further onto the bed never taking her eyes off Percy’s phallus and then she spread her legs.

 

“Percy, sheath that mighty Riptide into its proper place” Reyna said lustfully.

 

Percy looked at Annabeth who nodded. He then climbed onto the bed and pushed his sword into Reyna’s scabbard.

 

“OH GODS!” Reyna moaned.

 

“Now that they’re set. Piper come here and eat me out while you Jason pound her from behind” Annabeth said with authority.

 

Piper nodded as got in position by getting on her hands and knees. Annabeth got on the bed and sat beside Reyna, who was getting a brain loosening fuck she so wanted. Piper then lowered her head to Annabeth’s twat and began licking away. Annabeth moaned and held the daughter of Aphrodite’s head. This left Piper’s rear open for Jason. He climbed onto the bed and knee walked and positioned himself so his cock head was at the entrance of Piper’s dripping cunt. He then shoved in moaning as he felt Piper’s cunt grip him.

 

“FUCKING HADES!” he groaned then proceeded to thrust in and out of Piper’s center.

 

Piper had to use all of her focus to keep on eating Annabeth out, but it was hard since feeling Jason’s Gladius inside her was almost overwhelming. She was moaning into Annabeth’s inner walls, which made Annabeth moan ever louder as she pushed Piper’s head harder into her throbbing cunt.

 

Percy was really going to town on Reyna’s twat and she didn’t seemed to mind. She liked it kind of rough.

 

“Yes Percy, fucking beat me. Pound that meat in me over and over. I don’t want be able to walk once we’re fucking done. YES, like that. FUCK, yes, right there, right there” Reyna hissed in pleasure.

 

Percy gripped Reyna’s hips hard that they most likely leave bruises behind. He was hammering Reyna’s cunt so hard that their pelvic bones was slamming into one another. Reyna didn’t seem to mind this as it seem to add into her pleasure.

 

Annabeth moaned as she pushed Phoebe’s head harder into her cunt. With her other hand grabbed Reyna’s head and kissed her hard, sticking her tongue down Reyna’s throat. Reyna was shocked at first, but then began kissing back as her hands began roaming the daughter of Athena’s body making sure to really explore the blonde’s perky breasts.

 

Annabeth moaned as she felt Reyna pluck her nipples then rub them with such care. It was getting closer to cumming.

 

Phoebe could taste and feel the great influx of juices that Annabeth was producing, but couldn’t look up to see what was the cause since Annabeth had her head locked down. She could feel Jason’s cock push in and out of her, rubbing her in such delicious ways. Gods, she was going to come soon. She climaxed squeezing Jason’s cock milking him wanting his seed. He couldn’t hold back and fired his load into Piper’s cunt.

 

Piper’s face was doused with Annabeth’s juices. While beside them Percy and Reyna hit their peaks as well. Percy had slammed himself into Reyna one more time then exploded inside her. Reyna let out a howl of pleasure as she came. She went limp and glassy eyed. Percy panted heavily as he pulled out of Reyna. Their combined juices oozed out her.

 

Jason was sitting on his butt breathing hard. His limp cock was shiny with Piper’s release. Piper’s face was just as shiny with Annabeth’s juices. Percy took a hold of Piper and began licking up the juices of her face. Annabeth joined in and the couple cleaned Piper’s face. Piper mewled as she felt Percy and Annabeth’s tongue caress her face. Once free of juices Piper smiled at the two.

 

“That was lovely” she said with a sigh.

 

“Piper, I think it’s time for you to get a dose of Percy. You haven’t had any yet” Annabeth said as she gently stroked Percy’s rod.

 

Piper grinned and nodded.

 

Reyna was out for the count for now and Jason needed a bit of rest. He was still unused to going this long. Heck, Percy was reaching his limit, but was ready for now one before he needed a break. Annabeth knew this.

 

Annabeth coordinated the two so they were sitting with Percy leaning against the headboard with pillows cushioning his back. Piper sat in Percy’s lap and slid down onto Percy moaning. Annabeth went behind Piper and began helping her bounce up and down on Percy’s pole. Her hands rubbed and caressed Piper’s stomach and hips then moved up and began playing with the daughter of Aphrodite’s breasts.

 

Percy pulled Piper into a steamy kiss and their tongues did battle. His hands had joined Annabeth’s as they toyed with Piper’s tits. One of his hands moved down and found Piper’s clit. He rubbed the bundle of nerves making Piper quiver. Piper moaned as Annabeth and Percy worked her. She had never had such attention paid to her before.

 

Annabeth moved her mouth and began to lick and suck on Piper’s neck making Piper groaned as she rolled her hips now as she worked herself on Percy. Annabeth had one hand still on Piper’s tits while the other was rubbing Piper’s stomach. Percy was working Piper’s other breasts as he kept kissing her while his other hand kept gently rubbing her clit.

 

This erotic threesome went on with Reyna finally coming back to the land of the living and began to play with herself as she watched the scene before her. Jason had regained his strength and was watching intently.

 

“Jason, I want you” Reyna said as she saw Jason’s dick.

 

Jason said nothing and crawled up and sheathed himself inside Reyna. They began to hump one another with great excitement. They were kissing one another heatedly as they kept up their copulating.

 

Back with the three Piper was in a haze of pleasure a she had several orgasms most of them are mini ones. She knew she was only drawing towards the great big one. Percy was thrusting hard up and down with driving into Piper as much as he could given his position. Annabeth was really enjoying manipulating Piper’s tit and tasting Piper’s neck. She was also rubbing herself against Piper’s backside.

 

“OH GODS!” Piper moaned.

 

She came seeing flashes of white light. Percy grunted hard as he fired his load into Piper’s quivering quim. Piper slumped over and Annabeth lifted her off Percy, who was now resting. His cock was now deflated.

 

Back with Reyna and Jason the two were going at one another harder now almost a fight for dominance as they tried to get the other to come first. Jason had his head down lavishing Reyna’s sweaty chest with licks, sucks and nibbles. Reyna was in the throes of passion as she did her best to hold on as she worked her cunt muscles trying to milk Jason seed out. Her nails clawed Jason’s back and her legs locked around Jason’s butt trying to keep him inside her.

 

“Fuck!” Jason groaned as he came.

 

Reyna moaned loudly as she came with her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

 

They rested panting hard.

 

“And to think this is only the beginning” Annabeth said.

 

 

**End**

**A/N: this ends this big story I have been working on for a while. Hope you all like it and how I went about it. I did my best giving Jason as much spotlight as I could in this as well as Reyna and Piper. Thanks for reading and please review.**


End file.
